FIG. 1 illustrates an organ type of accelerator pedal, as an example of related art vehicle accelerator pedals. The related art accelerator pedal includes a pedal arm housing 1 securely mounted to a frame panel placed below a driver's seat, and a pedal arm 2 with one end rotatably connected to the pedal arm housing 1. A pedal bracket 3 is securely mounted to a floor panel placed below the driver's seat, and a pedal pad 4 with one end is rotatably connected to the pedal bracket 3 and coupled to the pedal arm 2 by ball joint coupling. A spring plate 5 is combined with an end of the pedal arm 2 that is placed in the pedal arm housing 1. A first end of the spring 6 is held by the spring plate 5, and a second end of the spring 6 is held by the pedal arm housing 1.
When the pedal arm 2, according to the related art accelerator pedal, is rotated around a hinge shaft 7, the spring 6 is elastically compressed and forms a pedal effort of the pedal pad 4.
However, the above-mentioned related art accelerator pedal uses a spring having a predetermined elastic modulus as the spring 6 to meet the safety laws and regulations, and thus changing the pedal effort of the related art accelerator pedal is impossible. Further, in the related art accelerator pedal, the accelerator pedal effort of a vehicle according to the accelerator pedal manipulation habits of a driver cannot be varied when the vehicle is being driven, thus inconveniencing the driver.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and should not be construed as being included in the related art knownby those skilled in the art.